degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jack Tyler/Wikian Adventure Story: Trains of Evil
Over two hundred years ago, in Boston, Massachussetts, there was a printing press shop that was run by five people. One wa a tall girl that had long red hair and blue eyes. Her name was Sarah. Another worker was a tall boy that had semi-long blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was James. Another worker was a semi-tall boy that had black, flozy hair and brown eyes. His name was Henry. Another worker had black hair and brown eyes. He was a big, tall man in his mid-30s. His name was Moses. The owner of the shop was an old man with gray hair and blue eyes. His name was Charlie. They all friends with each other and enjoyed each other's company. Everything was peaceful until a vicious gang attacked the twon. They set fires to shops, attacked townspeople, and stole the trains. Moses said "We've to stop them!". Then Henry said "We shouldn't, they're dangerous criminals". Then James said "We've too". Sarah said "Come on". Then Henry sighed and said "Fine". Moses, James, Sarah, James, and Henry tried to stop them but were confronted by their leader. The man was a tall, monstrous-looking man with long, brown hair and blue eyes. He was the most evil, somewhat cannibalistic, monstrous, savage, psychopatic, criminal anyone has ever seen. His name was Butch Cavendish. Cavendish said "You all got a lot of heart, don't ya". Then James said "Yeah ans we're not afraid of scroundels like you". Then Cavendish pulled out a knife and said "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of way". Then Cavendish and his gang took the trains and went off. Then Sarah asked "What do they what what those trains?". Then Moses replied "I don't know". The next day, James, Moses, Sarah, Henry, and Charlie witnessed the outcome of the attack. They saw innocent people trying to clean up their shops and the destruction left behind by the Cavendish gang. Sarah decided to spy on the Cavendish to see what they were up to. Sarah discovered that Cavendish wanted to take over the railroad system. Sarah went back to the shop to tell her friends. When she did, Sarah said "Cavendish wants to control the railroad". James said in horror "Whoever controls the railroad, controls most of the world". Then Moses said "That's right, the railroad goes to many parts of the world". Then Charlie said "Something might be done". Then Sarah replied "Everyone's too afraid to confront Cavendish". Then Moses said "Then we've to stop him, if hed controls the railroad, the world's destruction will come". The gang decided to take the trains back from Cavedish. James and Henry took one train and drove it in reverse. Sarah and Moses took one train and wnet behind them. Charlie took most of the trains. Cavendish discovered the gang's plan and decided to shoot at them. He climbed on the train that James and Henry were on and continued shooting. Moses climbs on top of the train and jumps to the other train to stop Cavendish. Sarah discovered that this particular train has damaged controls and couldn't stop it from speeding. When Moses catches up to Cavendish, Cavendish said "What ya gonna do counselor, pulls me off the train". Then he started to laugh. Then Moses said "That's right". Then Moses prepared to fight. As Cavnedish was distracted by James and Henry mocking him, Moses knocks him out. Meanwhile, Charlie got most of the trains back to were that were. In one of the carriages, Moses, James, and Henry are confronted by Cavendish, who was loading his gun, When he pointed his gun at them, he said "I'm going to make sure you wished you stayed in that shop". Then the trains turned horizontally and knocked them all down. James saw Sarah jump out the out of control train. Then he opened the door, smilled at Cavendish, and said "Farewell Cavendish, you vile monster". Then Moses, Henry, James jumped off the train and landed next to Sarah. Butch tried to shoot them but he missed. Cavendish opened the other doorway, only to see with James saw, the out of control. The train went so fast than he couldn't escape, The trains collided and destroyed each other and killing Cavendish. When they got back to town, they were rewarded for their bravery. They were able to fix their shop as well as help fix other shops. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog